¿Cómo se siente?
by Yashiro Senpai
Summary: Todos creerían que Sai no sabía nada sobre los sentimientos, y no estaban tan equivocados. Frustrado porque esta vez los libros parecen no poder ayudarlo, tiene un gran conflicto interno sobre qué es el amor y cómo se siente. Porque si no es eso, ¿qué es lo que siente por Ino, la muchacha bonita?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Probablemente haya presencia de un poquito OoC, pero quería mostrar un pequeño cambio.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Ciertamente, muy pocas personas saben comprender el amor, y una de ellas por supuesto que no era Sai. Todos los días iba a la biblioteca donde buscaba libros sobre ese tema, pero no lograban más que confundirlo. Y es que, ¿qué es el amor? Por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, no encontraba una respuesta.

En un libro había leído que el amor era un muy fuerte sentimiento de apego hacia quien se ama, pero ¿él como iba a saber que sentía apego a alguien? ¿Cómo podía saber distinguir eso? El no encontrar una respuesta realmente lo desesperaba. Y sí, si sabía distinguir ese sentimiento.

No era un trozo de hielo, ¿saben? Había aprendido a expresar felicidad, enojo y también tristeza; pero _el amor,_ eso que era tan complicado como todos decían, no sabía distinguirlo del resto. Sai quería comprenderlo para saber si era eso y no otra cosa lo que estaba sintiendo.

Desde hace unos cuantos meses se había vuelto cercano a Ino. A veces salían a comer o a caminar donde entablaban una muy larga conversación. No entendía cómo, pero podía platicar por horas con ella y le divertía. Además, ella le hablaba sobre cosas triviales que involucraban los sentimientos, como el dar un regalo o un abrazo, las cuales comenzaba a entender cada vez más. Todo gracias a ella.

Ella era muy agradable y bonita, pero no entendía por qué cada vez que la miraba sentía algo en su estómago, algo que sentía a veces cuando estaba molesto, pero no lo estaba. Estaba seguro que era por otra cosa, algo que no comprendía.

Hace dos días habían salido a comer, estaban muy tranquilos platicando, pero Sai, a pesar de tener ese raro cosquilleo en el estómago, había notado algo: Ino no lo miraba a los ojos, además de estar profundamente sonrojada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba enojada con él?

Tan inmensa fue su duda que no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—¿E-eh? No, claro que no estoy molesta contigo Sai. —Le dijo la rubia sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan sonrojada y evitas verme a los ojos? —Preguntó un poco preocupado. —Leí en un libro que el contacto visual es muy importante en una conversación, el 80% del lenguaje utilizado es el no verbal.

Ino no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Sai, en verdad no es nada. Tranquilo.

Y le sonrió. Sai pensaba que se miraba muy bonita, pero se contuvo a decírselo. Cada vez que lo hacía, ella actuaba así: se sonrojaba y evitaba su mirada, incluso a veces dejaba de hablar. Como si se hubiera molestado.

Así que después de eso no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—Ino, ¿qué es el amor?

La Yamanaka abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No sabía que contestar a eso. Sabía que era el amor, pero era muy complicado y no podría explicarlo. Además, no quería contestarle eso a él, intentaría explicarle hasta al idiota de Naruto o al flojo de Shikamaru, pero no a él.

—Ehhhh, S-Sai, ¿por qué quieres saber eso? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy aprendiendo tanto sobre los sentimientos, pero ese sigue fuera de mi alcance, no logro comprenderlo bien. —Sai se sintió repentinamente tímido, mientras sentía su rostro raramente tibio.

Aguarden, ¿se había ruborizado?

 _¡Sai se había ruborizado!_

Sinceramente, Ino no lo podía creer. Lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sai, confundido por su reacción.

—Te has ruborizado.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

—Sí.

—Ahhhhhhh. —No sabía que decir, así que optó por algo al azar, lo primero que pensó al verla. —Es que es porque te ves muy hermosa hoy. —Y le sonrió.

Ino sintió algo pesado en el estómago. Lo había dicho de una forma tan honesta y encantadora que le dieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo… Pero se contuvo. Necesitaba huir de ahí o terminaría confesándole sentimientos que él claramente no entendía.

—Ehhhh, g-gracias. Lo siento Sai, d-debo irme. Salimos otro día, ¿te parece? —Contestó nerviosa, mientras agarraba su pequeño bolso y salía huyendo el lugar.

Sai recordaba estar tan confundido por la actitud de Ino, que inmediatamente fue a la biblioteca a investigar sobre por qué las chicas se ponían así al llamarles así, pero antes de entrar se arrepintió. Era hora de cambiar de estrategia.

Y se dirigió al hospital de Konoha.

Cuando llegó ella estaba acomodando unos documentos, lucía ocupada y concentrada.

—Hola _fea._ —Le dijo, sonriendo. Sakura se asustó. Tenía horas ahí y en todo ese tiempo no había oído ruido alguno hasta ese momento.

—¡Sai! ¡Me asustaste! —Gritó, claramente molesta y alzando un puño. Sai se cubrió por instinto, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a su raro humor, además de que tenía un tiempo sin ser golpeado por ella.

—Lo siento, pero necesito un consejo. —Sonrió en un intento por tranquilizarla y bajara su puño, lo cual fue lo que hizo.

—Oh. ¿Qué clase de consejo? —Sai sabía que Sakura era una persona amable y que lo escucharía, y que aunque no burlara de él, no lo hacía completamente enserio.

—¿Por qué las chicas actúan tan raro cuando les dices que son hermosas? —Preguntó Sai, lo cual provocó una mirada sospechosa de su compañera.

—¿Chicas? —Preguntó, haciendo énfasis en la S. —¿O es una chica en especial?

Claro que Sakura estaba al tanto de todo por Ino. Sabía que a la rubia le gustaba el cabeza hueca de Sai, pero no lograba avanzar por lo complejo que era Sai en el territorio sentimental.

El pelinegro sintió que Sakura comprendía algo que él no, y eso lo frustró un poco.

—Es que hace un momento estaba con Ino, le dije que lucía hermosa y se fue. En realidad fue muy raro. —Dijo mientras ponía una mano en su nuca. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Sai, tanto que investigas, ¿y aún no sabes sobre eso? —Lo miró con una ceja levantada y las manos en sus caderas. —A las chicas les gusta que les hagan ese tipo de cumplidos.

—¿Y por qué Ino huyó?

—Lo más probable es que se haya puesto nerviosa.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando alguien nota un aspecto positivo de una chica y se lo dice, resulta agradable; y aunque algunas chicas lo consideren un defecto, nos hace sentir bien que alguien lo encuentre lindo. Los nervios pueden ser porque significa que la han visto detalladamente para notarlo, y con respecto a Ino, tal vez fue porque viene de alguien tan cercano como tú. —Contestó la chica, intentando ser clara y que Sai captara algo más que eso.

—¿Cercano? —Dijo sorprendido, había comprendido lo demás sorprendentemente rápido, pero eso no lo entendía.

Sai cercano a Ino.

¿Lo era? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Sí. ¿No es así?

—No lo sé, supongo que si tú lo dices es porque es verdad. —Sakura rodó los ojos, no podía hacer gran cosa por ese chico, y el intentar explicar los nervios de una chica ante un cumplido la había impacientado un poco.

—Créeme, son cercanos. Tú eres una persona muy importante para Ino. —Y dicho esto, la joven pelirrosa tomó sus documentos y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, se topó con Naruto y Hinata. Su estado de confusión había aumentado gracias a ese rubio. Él le había preguntado si cuando pensaba pedirle a Ino que fuera su novia, porque era obvio que le gustaba y mucho.

Sai, obviamente, no supo que contestar. Hinata le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.

—Sai-kun, ¿ha notado que tan bonita es Ino-chan? —Preguntó tranquilamente, como quien quiere sacar un tema de conversación casual. Naruto, sorpresivamente, comprendió rápido que haría Hinata.

Sabían que Sai contestaría todo de manera honesta y podrían hacerlo entender.

—Claro que sí, hace dos días le dije que era hermosa y huyó. —Hinata intentaba contener la risa.

—También es muy inteligente y amable, ¿no lo cree?

—Lo es, me ha ayudado mucho explicándome cosas que no entiendo de los libros.

—¿Y le gusta pasar tiempo con ella?

—Sí, es muy divertido. —Sai no entendía. ¿A dónde querían llegar con eso?

—¡Já! Estás enamorado de Ino 'dattebayo. —Sonrió el rubio ampliamente.

¿Lo estaba? No lo sabía.

 _Tal vez sí. No, no._

Mientras iba caminando recordó cuando había leído sobre los besos hace poco tiempo. Había leído que los besos en las mejillas eran una muestra de cariño y respeto. Ino siempre se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla y a Sai le gustaba mucho, lo hacía sentir bien.

Luego recordó en los besos en los labios. Según el libro, las personas se besaban en los labios cuando tenían sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro. No puedo evitar pensar en él dándole un beso a la rubia en los labios. Sintió un cosquilleó en el estómago mientras la frustración crecía en él.

¿Así que es esto?

Se detuvo.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Ir con Ino? ¿Qué le diría?

Con esas preguntas en su cabeza se dirigió a la florería Yamanaka, donde era seguro que estaría ella. Entró y la encontró sola en un rincón de la tienda, donde se encontraba regando unas flores a las que miraba encantada. Sai reconocía esa mirada. La había visto en el rostro de Choji cuando tenía comida frente a él, y también en los rostros de Naruto y Hinata cuando estaban juntos.

 _¿Ella me podría observar así?_

Se sorprendió tanto por el rumbo de sus pensamientos que lo hizo carraspear. Ino, quien no había notado la presencia de él, se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo.

—¡Sai, hola! —Lo saludó con una sonrisa amable, mientras se paraba y se sacudía las manos en su mandil para quitarse la tierra (y el repentino sudor que había aparecido).

—Hola muchacha bonita. —Le sonrío de vuelta, atento a su reacción, ya que no quería que reaccionara como hace un par de días debido a su _cumplido._

—¿Qué te traer por aquí? —Preguntó la rubia, sonrojada, en un vago intento por cambiar el tema.

—¿Te gustaría salir a caminar un rato?

A Ino no le sorprendió su invitación porque ya lo había hecho varias veces anteriormente, pero sí la forma en que lo había dicho. _Como si necesitara decirle algo._

—Er… Claro. —Carraspeó. —Pero aún tengo qué hacer. Cuando termine te busco y vamos, ¿sí?

—S-Si quieres puedo ayudarte. —Tartamudeó; no sabía desde cuando lo hacía. También se sentía repentinamente… ¿tímido? Tal vez era eso, Sai no estaba seguro, además de que no podía verla a los ojos. _Como ella a él hace unos días._

—Está bien. —Aceptó Ino. Así terminaría más rápido y tendrían más tiempo para platicar. —Necesito ayuda para acomodar las flores de aquellas macetas en donde están las del mismo tipo. —Le dio algunas indicaciones y comenzaron a trabajar. Ella regando las flores y Sai acomodándolas.

Cualquiera que los viera diría que se mueven en sincronía, ambos pendientes el uno del otro. Se lanzaban miradas y se sonreían, pero no hablaban, no sabían de qué. Cuando terminaron, Sai esperó a Ino afuera, ella fue a avisar a sus padres y salió.

—Listo, ¿a dónde vamos? —Preguntó un tanto impaciente, jugando inconscientemente con sus manos.

Sai comenzó a pensar rápido. No quería que fueran al parque, ahí siempre se topaban con alguien conocido y los distraía, y no quería que nadie los interrumpiera. De pronto recordó algo que le había contado Naruto. Hace poco había tenido un muy tranquilo picnic con Hinata en la montaña donde se encuentran los rostros de los Hokages. Estaba feliz porque ninguna fan loca los había interrumpido por acosarlo.

—Sígueme.

Fue lo único que le contestó, ya que sabía que si le decía a donde quería ir le comenzaría a hacer preguntas hasta el punto de no saber qué contestar. Ino comprendió a donde se dirigían cuando él comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a la cima de la montaña.

—Aquí no nos van a interrumpir. —Dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía en frente de ella.

Ino se sintió un poco intimidada, así que optó por voltear a otro lado. Al horizonte se podía apreciar el inicio de un bello atardecer, el viento corría de forma agradable y a lo lejos podía oír el sonido de la aldea mezclada con la risa de los niños jugando.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres contarme? —Preguntó, dando por hecho algo que él no había confirmado, nerviosa y evitando su mirada. _Su corazón latía muy rápido._

—¿Puedo darte un beso en los labios? —Le dijo sin rodeos. Ino abrió sus ojos más que sorprendida, definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso.

—¿P-Por qué?

—Leí en un libro que cuando besas a alguien que amas se siente un cosquilleo en el estómago, así que quiero comprobar. —Contestó mientras se encogía de hombros, como si hubiera dicho que la Tierra es redonda.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sai quería comprobar si la amaba? ¿Cómo podía decirle eso de manera tan tranquila?

Pero Sai estaba todo menos tranquilo, sólo que no lo mostraba. Estaba preocupado pensando en que no sabía dar un beso, claro que porque nunca lo había hecho. _Su corazón también latía muy rápido._

Ino carraspeó un poco. Oh, vamos, ella era valiente y atrevida, podía hacerlo, claro que sí. No se dejaría invadir por la vergüenza; es más, ella tomaría la iniciativa. Inhaló y exhaló antes de acercarse a Sai. Era más alto que ella, así que alzó un poco su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos. Le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos poniéndolas sobre sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con lo de él, estremeciéndose levemente por el agradable contacto.

Sai se sorprendió. No sólo sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago, sino en todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación bastante agradable el estar besándola, así que cerró sus ojos, imitándola, ya que era raro estar viendo su frente. Sintió como comenzaba a mover sus labios, así que intentó hacer lo mismo, porque no sabía nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, sólo pensaba en que eso se sentía muy bien como para que se detuvieran, así que la sujetó de la cintura.

Sintió una mano de Ino revolviendo su cabello y sintió algo cálido en su pecho, como si estuviera verdaderamente feliz y sin problemas, e inconscientemente apretó más su agarre en su cintura.

Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta, jadeando e intentando tomar aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban sonrojados. Sí, incluso Sai.

—Te quiero mucho. —Se atrevió a decir Ino, mientras abría los ojos para toparse con los ojos negros del pelinegro.

Ino lo quería.

 _Lo quería mucho._

Nadie le había dicho que lo quería. Jamás. O no que lo recordara.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Sai sintió unas inmensas ganas de reír y llorar de felicidad, aunque solo atinó por hacer lo primero.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —Preguntó boquiabierta. Nunca lo había visto reír así, y le gustaba mucho, si no fuera porque una pequeña parte de ella sintiera que se burlaba.

—Me quieres. —Repitió, como si no lo creyera. Y mientras Ino musitaba un pequeño 'sí', él se animó a hacer algo que tampoco había hecho antes: la abrazó. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Quería que sintiera la felicidad y calidez que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ella hundió su rostro en su cuello, soltando un largo suspiro.

Había muchas cosas que Sai no entendía, pero definitivamente Ino era importante para él. Y apretándola un poco más hacia él, suspiró y susurró:

—Creo que yo también te quiero Ino, muchísimo.

* * *

Hola, hola, holaaaaa.

Desde que supe que Sai e Ino quedaban juntos no podía parar de pensar en cómo pudo pasar eso, y es que siempre consideré a Sai como un trozo hielo muy divertido. Incluso creí que era más probable que Shino quedara con pareja en vez de él, haha.

Pero bueno, que quede claro que me gusta mucho el personaje de Sai, y esta historia es una de mis tantas teorías de cómo comenzó todo entre él e Ino.

Si les gustó en verdad me gustaría que me dejaran reviews. En verdad leí más que emocionada los que me dejaron en mi primer historia… ¡creo que estaba hasta sonrojada! TTwTT.

Ya saben, no me gustan los tomates, pero pueden aventarme otra cosa que sea comida.

¡Adiós y gracias por leerme!

Con amor,

Yashiro x

PD. Creo que soy realmente mala con los títulos.


End file.
